Nightsky
by Plocke
Summary: A veces el destino es quien decide todo, aun si nosotros creemos poder cambiarlo


No porque sea un grandioso genio de la ingenieria, quiere decir que sea bueno ingeniandoselas en el amor.

El mundo está hecho para dos tipos de personas: los que son felices y los que no. Francamente si hay algo en este Tony Stark de cuarenta y cinco años es que está tratando de expresar, lo que sería su "pecaminosa ignorancia" y "triste perfección". Ahora amigos solo nos queda seguir a este extraño y lamentable hombre hasta el final.

"Ah…" suspiro Tony mientras veía la puerta del ascensor abrirse para iniciar otro aburrido día de jornada laboral en la compañía, lo único de lo que se acordaba en ese momento era lamentarse de haber dejado sus cigarrillos en casa. "¿um…?" se preguntó al sentir vibrar su celular no era como que esperara un mensaje de alguien.

"¿conque es Rhodes?" dijo al mirar el mensaje "esto es repentino, pero que dices si nos reunimos tú, bruce y yo… unas cervezas a las 7pm. Estás libre lo sé, no me dejes botado"… tony solo suspiro termino de ingresar a su oficina, cerró la puerta, se recostó a ella y cayo lentamente al suelo " ¡No, de nuevo! este idiota no entiende que no quiero salir, tal vez no deba de ir" te llamo al salir, fue lo único que respondió.

"no te parece que el jefe está hoy de mal humor ¿Cómo se supone que le pida que firme esto? ¿Se ve más enojado de lo normal?"…dijo una de las secretarias "Pero… incluso con esa cara, el aun así. Tiene un atractivo teñido con esa penumbra ¿a quién le importa su personalidad cuando tiene ese cuerpo y tantos millones? Además ha sido buen mozo desde joven, no hay manera de que no lo sepa"… sugirió la otra "así es, tú lo dijiste. Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿le has visto sonreír?"… agrego la secretaria. "Si, fue antes de que su novia y él se diesen un tiempo, pero que el sonría ahora es tan probable que como apareciera dicha mujer"… aclaró "en pocas palabra es imposible".

Esa noche no fue a ver a Rhodes, incluso no es que fuese novedad que no fuera "valla, soy tan aburrido ahora, no recuerdo haber estado involucrado mucho en lo que hacía…cuando pienso sobre el tema, las mujeres venían y se iban de mi vida solas por su cuenta… jefe y amante de muchas de mis secretarias, ahora que lo pienso me condene a mí mismo…ahora estoy donde inicie, ahora que lo anoto todo en una lista me hace ver patético mierda"… pensó tony recostado en su costoso sofá en aquella casa que había remodelado para aquella mujer.

"JARVIS" sito a su IA a la conversación… "Señor…" "sabes como ser humano en estos momentos me siento un fracaso, siento que no calibró bien, que me descompuse, inclusive creo que perdí un tornillo" solo se encontraba en el sofá tirado reflexionando con su IA como si fuese una persona normal, pero tenía a Rhodes…aunque si lo pensaba nadie más que JARVIS de conocía, tal vez ella fuera la única que tenía el privilegio… lo único que podía hacer era encender el televisor, "Hoy en el canal de horticultura, realizaremos una siembra de fresas" el solo procedió a quitarse en el cojín de su rostro "¡enserio universo, quieres algo más de mí! "Exclamó. Para luego apagar la televisión y quedarse dormido sin siquiera quitarse el traje.

"señor, señor" escuchaba en lo más profundo de su subconsciente… "um…"balbuceo medio dormido "¿Qué?" rascándose su cabello "recuerda que dijo que le avisara en caso de que sucediera algo con ella"… le recordó JARVIS "sí pero eso fue hace diez años, aun lo recuerdas" dijo algo extrañado "usted nunca canceló la orden señor", "deja ya de vueltas dime"… dijo apresurado "Ella sufrió un choque esta madrugada, en la ciudad de nueva York… está internada en estado crítico, no iba sola había un niño con ella " Tony abrió sus ojos tanto que parecía fueran a salirse de su rostro "¿niño?" … preguntó de una buena vez "No es su hijo señor, si eso piensa… es un sobrino de ella, a él junto con su hermana les abandonaron sus padres y ella ahora tiene su custodia "… tony solo pudo tragar su saliva "JARVIS, prepara el traje…dame las coordenadas del hospital, me voy de inmediato " dijo el genio.


End file.
